Cigarettes :: ScoutXSpy
by xXNiueXx
Summary: A birthday gift for Ramen, AKA RedoDrawer on deviantART.


It was late, and to his defense, Scout thought everyone else was asleep. He was outside, trying to blow off the energy that was preventing him from sleeping.

It was so hot outside, his red shirt was practically drenched with sweat.

He sped around the corner of the large red building, and nearly smashed into someone.

"Bonjour, mom ami. Where's the fire?" Spy asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, faggot. Why're you awake anyways?"

"I could ask ze same to 'ou."

"I couldn't sleep, okay? Wait, why am I telling _you_ this?" Scout huffed exasperatedly.

Spy took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag.

Scout leaned against the wall a foot or so from the Frenchman.

"So." Spy tried to start some sort of conversation.

"What?" Scout snapped.

Spy rolled his eyes. "Zigarette?" He offered.

"Nevah smoked before..." Scout shrugged.

"I can teach 'ou, if 'ou'd like..."

Scout shrugged. "Awright..."

Spy handed him a cigarette, and Scout took it warily. "This ain't a trick, is it? S'not gonna blow up in my face or something?"

Spy laughed. "If I 'ad exploding zigarettes, I would not waste zem on a teammate, I assure you."

Scout cautiously held the cigarette in his fingers while Spy lit it with his lighter. Every mercenary had a lighter imprinted with their class logo, but Scout never used his. No reason to.

"Thanks."

"Now, watch me." Spy took a deep drag off the cigarette, blowing it into the air after a moment.

Scout imitated his actions, but ended up coughing and hacking on the smoke. "Aw, Christ, man! Jesus, that smoke is fuckin' burning!" He coughed again. "It, I dunno, tastes good I guess, but the smoke, aw man that stuff sucks."

He dropped the cigarette onto the dirt, crushing it out with his heel like he'd seen many of his teammates do.

Spy held back a laugh, and Scout glared at him. "Whas'so funny, cockfag?"

Spy smirked. "Nozhing at all, lapin."

Scout huffed and kicked up a small cloud of dirt with his foot. "They taste good... When I'm not chokin' on the smoke..."

Spy raised an eyebrow. The boy was acting different than usual. He was being... quiet? That was quite unusual, especially for Scout.

"Is there something wrong, lapin?"

"No." Scout said, looking down at the dirt.

" 'ou're being quite... silent."

"So?"

"Never mind." Spy said, thinking. What was the young American trying to hide? He was displaying behavior similar to an infatuated French woman.

Wait. Hold up. Infatuation? Who could Scout be infatuated with out here? And now, especially.

Then it hit Spy. Him. Scout was infatuated with _him_.

"Zere is a way 'ou can taste ze flavor wizhout ze smoke."

That got Scout's attention. "Really?"

Spy nodded, and the boy moved a bit closer subconsciously. "What is it?"

"Would 'ou like me to show 'ou?"

Scout nodded slowly, and Spy stepped forwards a bit. "Close your eyes." Spy commanded, and Scout obliged.

Spy smirked to himself before leaning forwards and capturing Scout's lips with his own.

Scout froze, mouth open slightly, and Spy nibbled gently on his lower lip before pulling away with another smirk.

Scout's eyes flew open. "H-hey! What was that?" He squeaked, face turning red.

Spy shrugged. "I didn't see 'ou pushing me away."

"You- you kissed me!" Scout whispered, still not believing it.

"I did."

"Why?"

" 'ou didn't push me away."

"But why do it in the first place?"

" 'ou wanted it."

"How would you know?!"

"It was obvious, lapin."

Scout blushed. "It was?"

"Oui."

"Is that a yes?"

"Oui."

"I'm going to assume that means yes."

"It does."

"So... It was obvious?"

"Yes, Scout. I am a Spy, there is little I don't notice."

"Oh..."

Spy kissed him again, and after another moment of initial shock, Scout closed his eyes and eased into it.

When they broke away, Scout was red again. "So... Do you like, like me back? Or..."

Spy nodded. "I suppose I do."

Scout's face lit up. "Really?"

Spy nodded softly, and Scout smiled. "Thanks... for... everything..."

"You're welcome, mon ami."

Scout yawned. "I'm gonna head to bed... I'll see you in the morning, right? At breakfast?"

Spy nodded. "Yes. Bonne nuit."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Spy snorted. "It means goodnight, you imbecile."

Scout blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Right. Um, goodnight then..." He headed off back to his room, leaving Spy alone once again in the cool night air.

Spy smirked to himself and lit a new cigarette, blowing smoke towards the sky.


End file.
